Firday Night Special:The Wolf Man vs The Creature
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: Titanic battles! The Wolf Man battles the Creature from the Black lagoon in this spectacule!


Hello, I'm Nick Dahdah (Note, this takes place in the '50s, and the names mentioned are just those of the movie, yet the chanters are different.)

"The Wolf Man meets the Creature from the Black Lagoon"

Several scientists were coming back from work, ready to get on their long awaited vacation. Two of them were in love. Kay Lorison and Tim Albot, ready to go to the Amazon. But he has a deadly secret: When the moon is full, he turns into the WOLF MAN!

The scientists went down to the Amazon, charted a boat by the name of _Rita III _and road it into a place called the Black Lagoon.

There, they had a wonderful time. They ate, and drank, and swam, and talked, and partied a little.

While Kay was out swimming, beautiful, lustrous, and human, she thought she felt something grab her foot. He dove under, but saw nothing in the clear water. _Must've been a fish._ She told herself She continued to swim undisturbed, until she finally came back. What none of them knew, was that there was monster, lurking beneath the surface…

Later that night, there was a full moon. Albot didn't know about it, so he was onboard, while some clouds covered the moon. They were having a party. They were playing music, and laughing and talking, all so loud they didn't here something climbing up the ladder.

Kay heard it fist. She looked over some noise that sounded close by, and saw the Creature from the Black lagoon staring at her! She screamed.

The creature made a sound like a pig. One man got a gun out to shoot him, but Albot began to scream in agony. His shirt tore, his body expanded, and he became: The wolf man!

The Creature looked from the girl, to the other monster several times, before he was tackled by the Wolf Man.

He slashed the Wolf Man across his face,and the Wolf man opened his mouth to bite him. A shot rang out, and it landed right in the Wolf Man's back.

The Creature flung him to the side, and got up to jump off the boat. He dove off, just as a bullet grazed his back. The Wolf Man follwed.

"You didot! Your supposed to hit a Werewolf with sliver bullets to kill it!" one of them men said.

"Oh. Well what about the ohter?" The man said.

:I don't know."

Two other men made a bet on who would win.

The Creature with his bright green skin and red lips, and the Wolf Man surfaced, in each other's arms,fighting, clawing at one another. The Creature slashed, making several long cuts into the Wolf Man's face. The Wolf Man clawed at the Creature's face. The Creature hit The Wolf Man. The Wolf Man hit the Creature. They fought like this for several minutes, until the Creature threw the Wolf Man aside.

The Wolf Man swam for Shore, the Creature following, bullets follwing him.

"How will we know who wins?" One of the betters asked.

"Whoever comes walking back."

The Creature walked through the woods, trying to find the Wolf Man. He looked here and there, where could a big thing like that hide?

The Creature looked around and around, to no avail. When he was looking, WHAM! The Wolf Man jumped down from a tree, onto the Creature, drving it to the ground, and beating its face in. The Creature turned over, and in the same motion, flung the Wolf Man off. The Wolf Man got to his feet, and growled at the Creature. The Creature did his own growl.

The Wolf Man jumped on the Creature, again driving him to the ground. They struggled on the Ground for a few minutes, before the Wolf Man managed to bite the Creature's neck.

The Creature then began to beat on the Wolf Man's face, throwing him off, and running back to the water, the Wolf Man in hot pursuit.

On the boat, the men saw the Creature come running out, and dive straight into the water.

"I guess I win." One of the betters said.

"No, maybe not. He was runnin' pretty fast like he was scared, so maybe the Wolf Man's still alive."

The other better thought about this for a moment, and then said "Nah."

The Wolf Man came running out, and dove into the water.

The other better looked surprised.

"Hey, what do you think we sould call your monster?"

"I don't know."

Underwater, the Wolf Man looked for the Creature. The tables had turned. The Creature was sitting behind a rock, bandaging himself with seaweed.

The Wolf Man swam around, looking behind rocks and logs in the deep, black water for anyh sign of the Creature. But he couldn't breath underwater. He had to come up for air, and then dive down again. He swam forward, to a peculiar rock. He kept swimming, trying to see if the Creature was nearby. Nope. He swam on a little, and then WHAM! The Creature jumped out at him, driving him to the ground, and beating his face in. The Wolf Man lashed back out, cutting several long lines in the Creature's abdomen.

The Wolf Man tried to get up, and get to air, and the Creature held him down, beating on him.The Wolf Man tore up his shoulder trying to get free. He finally bit him on the neck, cuasing the Creature to let go, allowing the Wolf Man to swim to the surface.

"I say we call it the 'Gill-Man."

"Well, ugh, it doesn't have a good ring to it, but…"

Then, the Wolf Man burst from the water, and onto the boat. It got several long breaths in, and then turned to the horrified humans. He growled at them, just as the Creature jumped onto the boat, and ran over to him. They began to fight, the Creature tearing at his enemies' flesh, the Wolf Man clawing scales away. They were beating one another down, switching who was on top, and who was on bottom, until they were both standing up. At this point, a man shot a silver bullet right into the Wolf Man's back. He convulsed, straighting up, and gritting his teeth as another bullet was sent into him. Also, silver. A third was shot, but only the _Creature _as he attempted to throw the Wolf Man into the water, but not before two or three bullets went right into his back. They fell into the water, being riddled with bullets at they did. They sank to the bottom.

The scientists lookedat the Black water, and saw the floating body of Albot on the surface, human now thanks to the silver bullets. They didn't see the Creature.

"Maybe he doesn't float. Ten bullets in him. I doubt he's alive."

They drove.

The betters were sitting together.

"Well, that's it." One said. They both threw some money into the water.

"How about we call it 'The Creature from the Black Lagoon.'"

They drove away, leaving the bodies behind. But there was a rock ledge, with some plants growing around it. On this rock ledge, a bright green, webbed hand rested on it.

THE

END


End file.
